


【卡多安娜】世界在这一年毁灭（BE慎入）

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, End of the World, F/M, kadoana
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: BAD END 注意末日paro，和fgo原设定没有多大关系，和历史人物也没有多大联系，请当作平行世界。bug有短篇完人物介绍安娜斯塔西娅：露西亚最后的王女卡多克：狼人血统的落魄魔术师藤丸立香：旅行中的魔术见习生（可作为之前写过的二世咕哒文《褪色》中同一人物）拉斯普钦：莫斯科王宫崇拜的妖僧





	【卡多安娜】世界在这一年毁灭（BE慎入）

<0>

世界在这一年毁灭，我拼尽全力也没能挽救你的生命，最后我只能和你埋葬在冰原中的故事。

<1>

在安娜斯塔西亚出生那年，统治露西亚的王族——罗曼诺夫家族为追求魔术的根源发动了延续300年的家族魔法阵。魔术师家族的资历说浅也罢，因为王族的傲慢信任了不该信任的人也罢，以结果而言魔术失败了。露西亚整个领域在一瞬间进入寒冰季节，人类仅存活了三成。安娜斯塔西亚成为了唯一存活下来的王储，由当时备受王族信任的拉斯普钦神父抚养长大。

<2>

在安娜斯塔西亚17岁时，继承了罗曼诺夫家族的魔术刻印，在精灵召唤术式上显露极大天赋的她计划重启魔法阵，结束寒冷而漫长的冰期。

在某次晨间会议上她提出了这个计划，意料之中获得了内阁大臣们一致反对。

仅仅是作为罗曼诺夫仅剩的王族，您只需扮演象征的角色就好。之类的。

不要再让王国的命运和魔术这种不祥的神秘扯上关系。之类的。

甚至更过分的，公主就乖乖待在温暖的房间里喝茶就好。之类的。

拉斯普钦在巧舌如簧的大臣们身后笑的诡异，他从长桌一方起身，缓缓走向首座，经过之处大臣们恭敬地闭上了嘴巴。

“我的安娜，你知道的，没有我的帮助，你甚至无法启动那个魔法阵、更别说完成整个术式了。” 阴沉的男人向她伸出手，“比起什么时钟塔的魔术师和你养的小宠物，你应该更依赖我才对，我可爱的公主。”

安娜斯塔西娅厌恶地背过身体。

拉斯普钦口中的“小宠物”卡多克站在她的右手边，厚重凌乱的白发挡住了眼神，从喉咙隐隐发出的声音好似野兽的低鸣警告拉斯普钦进一步的接触。

卡多克是拥有狼人血统的魔术师，曾在儿时变成狼形的期间被敌对家族追杀，那个时候被王女救过一次。少年发誓愿用生命实现安娜的愿望，两人缔结了主从契约。

狼人后裔的魔术师魔术造诣一般，而且因为成长期缺乏食物的关系身体孱弱，唯一的长处是继承了最纯粹的狼人之血和家族完整的魔术刻印。在安娜的计划中作为施术的协助者，必要时付出生命的代价确保魔术的进行。

“我已经给时钟塔写了信。他们会很快派人过来商讨。”安娜斯塔斯亚冷冷地陈述着现实，“不在今年结束冬季，露西亚则迎来彻底的毁灭。”

房间里长时间的沉默，只剩木柴燃烧的噼啪声。

“那么就为我可爱又勇敢的公主祈祷术式能成功了。”拉斯普钦笑着退席。紧跟着大臣们也一阵推开椅子，纷纷围绕在拉斯普钦身边离开了会议室。

卡多克跪下身紧紧地握住她的手。

<3>

站在莫斯科王宫大门外的藤丸立香穿着一身时钟塔的学生制服，外面披着英式的黑色披肩，看起来十分单薄。卡多克甚至怀疑藤丸是不是有非人族血统，不然单就这一身衣服在寒冰期的露西亚大地能存活下来简直就可以说是奇迹了。不过俗话说魔术师总是深藏不露的欺诈师，表面上仅仅是优雅轻快地站在那里，就足以产生足够的威慑力。事实上这身制服带有保护外界一切伤害的功能，是时钟塔为学生们制作的一件相当有价值的防御性礼装。

她的全部行李塞满了马车，魔术道具，宝石，还有一些实验器材，丰富程度相当于是移动的魔术工房。按照她的意思，这次来的目的除了代表时钟塔帮助安娜斯塔西娅发动魔法，还想趁此机会实验自己的课题，顺便抄送罗曼诺夫家的术式给远在英国的导师。

“能有毫无保留地带来工房的魔术师已经不多见了哦！作为回报拷贝一份魔法阵不算过分吧。反正你们罗曼诺夫家接下来也没人能继承刻印了。”藤丸大言不惭地补充。

听了这话的卡多克立刻挖苦道，这人果然是疯了。

安娜斯塔西娅笑了。她说：“如果你能活着回去的话，能让大名鼎鼎的埃尔梅罗君主解构吾等魔术也是罗曼诺夫王族作为魔术师最后的价值了。我允许你记录你所看到的一切。”

她是知道的，时钟塔对自己的计划并不抱希望，只是下令让刚好在北极圈名为研究实为流浪的藤丸作表面上的协助。而藤丸个人仅对魔法阵结构和时空魔术感兴趣才答应过来的。

但已经没有关系了，此刻的她竟然超乎自然地相信自己一定能让魔术成功，只要卡多克和她一起，就够了。

“你在说什么白痴话！”卡多克一把握住安娜斯塔西娅的手，“这次一定会成功，你和我都会活下去。……这是你一直愿望的事不是吗！”

“谢谢你，卡多克。”安娜斯塔西娅笑的温柔。

藤丸站在一旁搓手：“呜哇，冷冷的狗粮砸的我心凉。王女大人我们可以去看魔法阵了吗？”

<4>

经历了数个没日没夜的调查，安娜斯塔斯亚，卡多克，藤丸立香三人此刻窝在温暖的书房，腿上盖着的毛皮和桦树木桌改造的矮脚桌简易地组成了视觉上相对奢华的日式暖桌，底下有藤丸自制的宝石发热源更加增添罪恶的暖意。总而言之日式暖桌是好文明。

卡多克此刻才真正像犬科后裔的样子，懒懒地卷成一团靠在安娜斯塔西娅身边打瞌睡。

藤丸拿出一张类似实验报告的纸摊在桌上报告说：“魔法阵本体还没有完全解析，不过关于上次失败的原因倒是有点眉目了，安娜。”

经过这几天相处，藤丸已经和安娜斯塔西娅十分亲近了，毕竟这次魔术是堵上性命的事，没有十分的信任和坦诚是无法进行的。分享彼此的温度也是必要的过程。

藤丸继续解说下去：“其实论证方法很基础，埃尔梅罗老师曾在年轻的时候也用过这个方法。看这些魔术痕迹的对比，毫无疑问上次的术式有别的魔术系统介入导致了失败。”

“而介入者根据这几天的潜入调查，就是拉斯普钦。狼人血统出色的嗅觉真是帮了忙了。”藤丸伸手摸向卡多克看起来手感颇佳的毛毛头，半路被高速飞来的一片冰晶拦截。

藤丸面不改色地缩回手，然后作爬行状把不远处的魔术道具捞到桌上：“清理不纯净的魔术残留的活儿可以交给我。关键是魔术回溯的部分，如果不知道当初术式的构想的话是无法倒推回去的。”

“如果能轻易知道术式构想，那么我罗曼诺夫一族早就到达根源了吧。”安娜斯塔西娅沉下目光，“难道最后还是不得不依靠仇人的力量吗……”

“这点并不是很难，不论什么方法都得让那妖僧吐出当年发动术式的一切细节。”藤丸不以为然，作为魔术师这点手段并不算邪道，“难的是之后发动魔术回溯的魔力操作和施术者的魔力。”

“安娜”，藤丸抬起头一字一句的说，“成功率只有三成，无论谁来都一样。让梅林来也只能提高到五成。”

“所以呢。”

“停止计划。”

“不行。”

“失败的后果你知道的。整个国家会进入比现在更加寒冷的暴风雪。到时候露西亚大地任何生命都将无法存活。”

露西亚的王女神色凛然，坚定而又绝望地说到：“我知道。但我的人民不能再等下去了。春天不会来临。他们只能与我一起，要么葬送在这无尽的冬季，要么堵上三成的可能性，在明年迎来春天。”

藤丸只能叹息：“抱歉，安娜。我无法帮你。你知道我惜命的。”

“你已经帮了我很多了。完成剩下的魔法阵解析，立香，回到英国去吧。”王女挨着她的忠犬静静地睡去。

<5>

藤丸立香走出莫斯科王宫的大门是一周以后的事情。行李里又加了几卷罗曼诺夫家族的魔术书籍和几件道具礼装。

她与她的朋友们深深拥抱。

“明年春天我会来看你们。”说完这句话她便不再看他们的脸，一扭头冲进了风雪。

安娜斯塔西娅和卡多克注视着这位也许是17年来交到的第一位朋友的离开。

莫斯科那么寒冷，眼泪都会冻结成冰。

<6>

拉斯普钦作为祭品在魔法阵中灰飞烟灭。

冰霜在一瞬间从脚底攀爬上来，她的身体正已肉眼可见的速度结成冰。安娜斯塔西娅眷恋地望向魔法阵中心被术式侵蚀生命而濒死的卡多克，朝他艰难地走去，每一步移动掉落无数的碎冰，连血带肉，只不过深入骨髓的寒冷已然冻结了所有的感觉。

至少到最后，他们还能彼此相拥。

他们亲吻着、如同之前无数次亲吻一样。她的舌头冰冷的仿佛积雪的最上面一层冰霜，清甜而冰凉。他的尖牙狂暴下隐藏着自卑，不自觉的抱有劣等感是他可爱的坏习惯，每一次气势汹汹地夺取她口腔中的氧气后却又丧气地躲闪。她怎么会放过欺负他的绝好时机，在他松气的时候一把抓住毛茸茸的后脑勺，冰凉柔软的舌头像肆虐的风雪一样再次侵占了他的口腔。

这是最后一次了。

魔法果然失败了，安娜斯塔西娅逐渐凝结成冰晶的身体用尽最后一丝力气抱住她那奄奄一息的恋人，最后的话语如往日一样带着无可奈何的温柔：“这次失败了呢……真想……和你能看一次没有吹雪的蓝天……可爱的人啊……”

下一秒冰雪覆盖了一切。

<完>

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 因为一开始就是构思一个殉情的悲剧所以尽管草稿很早前就写好的到最后也不想改变初衷啦。然后就发现关于人物情感的部分自己的文笔就像程式一样没有感情（哭，比起感情更喜欢写设定（）算了圆了2.1他俩最后没殉情的个人妄想吧（exo？话又说回来，不让殉情真的很过分好吗！
> 
> 关于藤丸立香最后帮还是不帮纠结了很久。帮，那这个故事就变HE。所以就只能让她当逃兵咯x 不是啦，其实是立香多少还有点魔术师的自觉，考虑到安娜会失败所以至少自己带着罗曼诺夫家的魔术撤退，回到时钟塔让老师帮忙，也许以后还能挽救最糟糕的结局。（如果这个故事还能不BE就只能这么接吧
> 
> 其实安娜多少还是抱着让这个家族的魔法在这个时代终结的悲剧英雄式愿望，而卡多克理解安娜的想法并且愿意成全她。反正不管在哪个世界这对主从都是不管世界如何草蛋，最重要的是实现对方的个人意愿。
> 
> 总之就带了很多私设bug妄想捏造，看到这里十分感谢。
> 
> （捉虫修改什么的等之后再说……吧


End file.
